


For Fairy Tale Hearts and Pixie Dust Footprints

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Playlists [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for when you all you want to do is have a happy ending but know that life doesn’t always work like that. But hey, we can dream!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Fairy Tale Hearts and Pixie Dust Footprints

Veulie - Christophe Beck || Breath of Life - Florence & the Machine || Prologue (Through the Wall) - Andy Brown || Madame de Pompadore - Murray Gold || Once Upon a Dream - Lana Del Rey || Yvaine - Andy Brown || Come Away to the Water - Maroon 5 || Aeon - Nick Murray || The Letter That Never Came - Thomas Newman || Impossible Opening - Jan A. P. Kazmarek || May It Be - Enya || Lily’s Theme - Alexander Desplat || Life and Death - Paul Cardell || The Parting Glass - The Wailin’ Jennys || Where Is My Mind - Fuat Alkan || Only Time - Raymond The Lionhearted || I Believe - Christina Perry

[8Tracks](http://8tracks.com/clumsyangel97/for-fairy-tale-hearts-and-pixie-dust-footprints)

[Tumblr](http://clumsyangel97.tumblr.com/post/118682750252/for-fairy-tale-hearts-and-pixie-dust-footprints)


End file.
